


Prelude

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2012 Sochi Grand Prix Final, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: 2012年12月，索契之夜。
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 16





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> 大概算是一个关于对话的写作练习（？），2012年索契GPF的三个夜晚。

12月6日

他们坐在窗台边，菲什特山脉旁“冰山”滑冰中心的轮廓在夜色中依稀可见。白日的喧嚣已然消散，索契这座海滨小镇也已陷入沉睡。目光所及之处，黑海海面与天空相连，窗外星光温柔，冰冷的海风吹过两人的头发。

“场馆很美。”西班牙青年说。

“是的，”他的同伴回答，“我喜欢这里冰场的蓝色。”

“你喜欢蓝色？”

“嗯，说到这个，我一直在考虑是否重新订一套短节目的表演服。”

“换成与奥运赛场相配的颜色？”

“对。”

“我能想象，蓝色会很适合你。”

***

走廊外传来一阵脚步声，随后是有规律的敲门声。Javi站起来去开门。

是Brian。

“我猜到你在Yuzu房间，果然没错，”Brian笑了，“好吧，孩子们，别睡得太晚了，明早还有主场馆的合乐练习，千万不要忘记提前一个小时到场。”

“遵命，教练。”Javi故作严肃状，把旁边的两人都逗乐了。

“另外，生日快乐，Yuzu，”Brian继续说，“赛程安排太紧了，明天恐怕没有时间给你过生日，我很抱歉。”

“谢谢你，Orser先生。”Yuzu回以笑容。

“那我就先不打扰了，晚安，男孩们。”

“晚安。”

门关上了。Javi望向Yuzu：“他怎么知道我在这里？”

Yuzu用一种「这不是很显而易见吗」的眼神看着Javi：“Brian发现你不在你自己的房间，当然会明白你跑来了我这边啊，Fernandez先生。”

“……”

“不过虽然我们不是小孩子，Javi，为什么Brian总给我一种老父亲的感觉？”

Javi深有同感：“别提了，Yuzu，还记得我前几个月不小心睡过头训练迟到的事吗？”

“怎么啦？”

“现在Brian为了监督我按时来俱乐部上课，每天清早都给我打电话叫我起床。”

话音未落，Yuzu已经笑倒在他身旁。

“可怜的Javi，”Yuzu好不容易止住笑意，“怪不得你最近越来越准时了。”

12月7日

“Yuzu，我知道你还在想傍晚的比赛，我也一样。”相比起对方落冰摔倒的连跳，Javi更无法理解自己短节目中匪夷所思的旋转失误和莫名其妙踉跄的4T。Brian在等分区安慰他，说这是一个好的开始。虽然看到分数后还是难免失落，但他明白比赛并未结束。

Yuzu将视线从窗外收回，对上了Javi的眼睛：“我15岁时的大奖赛分站赛，因为太过于在意别人的表现，反而比得一团糟。”以至于去年他只是走进总决赛的赛场，就已经非常满足了。那时候他甚至没指望过能进入总决赛。

“我也还记得我15岁那年第一次代表西班牙参加成年组的世锦赛和欧锦赛。”Javi笑了笑，虽然结果不尽如人意，却是最令他骄傲的时刻之一。

“Javi，我是不是太贪心了？”

Javi想起了几个月前，Brian与他们谈起选站和大奖赛的计划配置，谈起在索契举行的测试赛，最终话题无可避免地转向奥运。

「我想在索契奥运赢得金牌。」17岁的少年半开玩笑地说。

Brian笑了：「Yuzu，以金牌为梦想的话，你的目标应该放在平昌。」

“如果有人能做到，那个人为什么不能是你呢，Yuzu。”Javi说。

诚然，奥运的意义是完全不同的，无论是他经历过的温哥华还是即将到来的索契。站在索契的冰场上，Javi更加清楚地意识到他多么渴望为他的国家赢得一枚奥运奖牌。但他和他的同伴仿佛是两个截然相反的磁极。

他想赢，想在赛场上展现触动心弦的表演，却并不像Yuzu对胜利有如此强烈的执念。搬往加拿大是他做过的最不后悔的决定，他知道自己并非最完美的学生，却在异国他乡有幸遇见了最适合他的两位教练。Brian和Tracy帮他在多伦多安顿下来，如父母般关心他。离开Morozov后，他终于有了固定的训练基地，有了可以称之为家的冰场。

「相信你的训练，相信你付出的汗水。」Brian告诉他。

即使不会得到任何回报。

***

他们看了一遍短节目的回放。

“我到现在都不明白这个四周跳为什么会失误。”他在练习中完成过无数个比今晚的比赛更完美的4T。

“自由滑你还有三次跳四周跳的机会，Javi。”Yuzu看着他。

“我相信Javi明天在比赛中可以像在Skate Canada时一样滑出一套漂亮的自由滑，”Yuzu说，“那次赛前几乎没人能预测到Javi会战胜Patrick，但你却做到了，你获得了冠军，不是吗？”

“如果我在明天的自由滑赢了你，Yuzu，你还会这么想吗？”他调侃道。

“当然。如果Javi赢了我，我就会更努力地训练。”

意料之中的答案。

“更何况，现在自由滑还没开始呢，到时候我一定会拿出配得上我现在年龄的表现。”

“没错，从今天起，你就正式成年了，小朋友。”他笑着揉了揉Yuzu的头发。

“在日本，成人礼是二十岁。”Yuzu纠正他。

“我知道，Yuzu，但是我们现在是在俄罗斯，入乡随俗。”

他们都没再说话，静静地享受着沉默和彼此的陪伴，不再去考虑明天的自由滑，不再去思索一年零二个月后的奥运。

半晌。

“我在想，命运多么奇妙，”Javi说，“去年今日我们第一次一起参加总决赛时，我甚至不知道那天是你的生日。”而半年后他们却跨越重洋，在遥远的国度再次相会。

“Javi真是个无可救药的浪漫主义者。”

“你不相信命运吗，Yuzu？”

“大多数时候不信，”Yuzu说，“但某些时刻我总感觉有些事是冥冥中注定要发生的。”

12月8日

Javi赢得了自由滑，他成功完成了所有的四周跳和阿克赛尔三周半，仅仅在节目后半段跳空了一个三周跳；Yuzu跳空了一个四周跳，顺利完成了其余的计划配置。Brian难掩兴奋之情，和他的两个学生们相拥。

Brian说的没错，Javi想，这是一个好的开始。尽管短节目的分差令他与领奖台失之交臂，但他已经看到了未来的可能。

他的训练伙伴因为身体不适没有接受赛后采访，Javi来到他的房间时他正在收拾归国的行李。

“我已经和Brian商量过了，我打算退出明天的表演滑。”Yuzu说。

“你现在就准备回日本？”Javi有些诧异。

也许自由滑对Yuzu的体力消耗太大了，Javi此刻才注意到他脸色有些苍白。

“嗯，凌晨的航班。”

Javi庆幸自己来的还不算晚，他将手上的包装精美的小盒子递给Yuzu：“生日快乐，Yuzu。”

“这是？”

“生日蛋糕，”Javi说，“我知道比赛期间你不吃甜食，所以自由滑结束后才去甜品店买的。”

Yuzu接过了盒子。

“我猜猜看，什么口味的？”

“草莓。”

“我喜欢草莓蛋糕。谢谢你，Javi。”Yuzu将小盒子放进了随身的背包。

“你不吃吗，Yuzu？”

Yuzu摇摇头：“我从今天中午起就吃不下任何东西，不过谢谢你的礼物，Javi，我会把它带回日本，和我的家人们分享。”

***

旅馆门口。

“我有一种预感，”Yuzu看着他，“明年我再回到多伦多的时候，站在我面前的就是欧锦赛冠军Javier Fernandez了。”

“我也有一种预感，”Javi笑道，“下次我们再回到索契的冰场，站在我面前的就是未来的奥运冠军Yuzuru Hanyu了。”

Yuzu也笑了起来，眼睛弯成月牙，柔顺的发丝垂在额头边，更显得稚气。

他看起来并不像是刚满十八岁的年龄，如果去酒吧百分之百会被当成中学生，Javi想。

“那么，明年见？”

“好好享受gala，Javi。”

Yuzu走上前给了他一个拥抱。

END


End file.
